When Killing is Necessary
by whitem
Summary: A dark AU that came to mind after the last ep of Kim Possible.  There may be disturbing images, so read with caution.  Major character death.  Oneshot.


Before you read this, I must say that this is NOT the way I wanted the series to end. I just had a thought as to a different way the series may end, and it is quite dark, almost disturbing at times.

WARNING: This is an AU that popped into my head, and may cause disturbing images to form in the readers mind. There is angst, and minor gore, so please read responsibly. Thank-you.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story, and as a result, I am very poor…

When Killing is Necessary

Sitting in his office somewhere in North America, Warhawk was preparing a report for his superiors that needed to be sent in the next week. His orders were clear: Only report back if the planet's resources were worth the trouble that he and Warmonga had caused by heading to the backwards planet for revenge on two individuals. If we do not receive a transmission by the encrypted date, the Council has advised that the Lowardian Race has no need for the planet.

He was going to have to make a case, so that the planet would dearly pay for the destruction of his ship, and his own near destruction. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, remembering the fight he had had with that puny little… Earthling.

He and Warmonga were almost beaten when the little… poorha… called on his God to help him fight. He was indeed a mighty foe, but in the end, all it took was a well-placed hit to the back of his head with a metal rod by Warmonga. As the boy lost consciousness, he hefted up the annoying little red-haired girl that had previously beaten Warmonga in hand to hand combat by one of her legs.

He laughed in her face, and just before the girls mate completely lost consciousness, he reached over and snapped her neck like a twig in front of his eyes. The look on his face was almost priceless just before the boy slumped over one last time.

Warhawk decided to leave the boy alive, to let him live with the fact that his girlfriend… his mate… was now dead, and he wasn't. It was the worst fate he could think of for the boy, for him to live with the fact that he couldn't protect her. In Lowardian Society, this was a fate worse than death, and the boy would never show his face again.

Warhawk leaned forward in his chair and his boots slapped down onto the hard concrete floor. He looked across the room at his greatest achievement since setting foot on this backwards planet. He had told Warmonga she could have this as her own trophy, but he had decided that he wanted her for himself.

He walked up to the form, once again marveling at the work The Preserver had done on his latest trophy. The body had been posed in a fighting stance, looking as if she were about to throw a punch. One arm was cocked back, and the other was held out in front as if to block an attack. It was a classic Offensive/Defensive posture. The mouth was formed into a permanent sneer, and he still marveled at how life-like the green eyes looked.

Walking around to the back he gently brushed some of the red hair away from the neck, and once again marveled at the tiny incision where all of the bodies blood had been removed and replaced with a preservation solution. He felt the skin, and could tell that it had also been covered with a solution to preserve it for all eternity. Yeesss… this trophy would be around for many, many years, even after he himself had passed on to the next level of being.

There was a knock on his door, and he turned at the noise, speaking at the same time. "Come…"

Warmonga hurriedly entered the room, looking a bit disheveled. "He's here…" Was all she said, and immediately Warhawk knew what she meant, and who she was talking about.

He glanced over at his computer, debating whether to send his report or not. The planet's resources were really nothing that the Lowardian race needed, and he was rather getting used to ruling over the entire planet. It only took the last 2 months to completely rule all landmasses, and he had stopped all of their puny wars and squabblings. Apparently that was something the planets current governmental faculties had not been able to do in thousands of years.

Warmonga spoke again with urgency in her voice. "What are we to do Warhawk? He has already taken out almost half of our sentries, and he's heading this way!"

"He cannot make it in here." Warhawk said. "I have had this office built with the planets hardest, and strongest materials available. The door you just walked through is itself so blast proof, I couldn't even make a dent in it with my Blaster Ray. Just relax."

It was then that they heard a rapping on the door, and both of them stayed silent. Again the knocking sounded, but this time it was accompanied by a voice. "Heelllooo? Anyone home? I know you're in there… I can… sense you. Warmonga? Is that you I hear breathing? And Warhawk? I can hear your nervously scratching behind your left ear… C'mon guys… let me in. You know what I came for, so if you let me take her, I'll leave in peace."

The silence in the room was deafening, and Warhawk immediately put his hand at his side after realizing that he actually was scratching behind his left ear.

"OK then…" The voice out side, said. "Since you want to do this the hard way…" After a short pause they heard and felt a thundering crash as an incredible force slammed into the door. It bowed in a few inches, and knocked everything off of their shelves in the room. Both Warmonga and Warhawk flinched, and looked at each other wide-eyed.

"That… That's… impossible." Warhawk mumbled under his breath. As both Lowardians continued to look at the hardened and reinforced door, a small circle of red began to form near its center. The small circle began to grow larger and larger, and when it reached about a foot in diameter, the center began to glow a strange blue color. Warhawk and Warmonga looked at this strange sight with their brows furrowed in confusion.

"What the…" the two said in unison and suddenly a blue flash enveloped the entire door, melting it away from its frame. There in it's place stood the puny human that had almost defeated them all those months ago. He was bathed in the same blue light he had been before when they were fighting, but this time he held something in his hand. It looked like… A sword?

In an attempt to cover the fear he was feeling, Warhawk reared his head back and laughed. "Ha ha ha! Puny human! You dare come in here with that… that… What is that? A sword? It's no larger than my toothpick!"

At the word 'toothpick', the tip of the sword immediately began to glow a bright red, and started to travel up it's length, towards the hand of its wielder. The blond boy looked down at the sword with an almost stern look, and the red color slowly moved back to the tip, and eventually disappeared.

"I've come for KP." The blond boy said.

"Oh you have?" Warmonga said, crouching into a fighting stance. "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." The blond boy said under his breath, and his grip tightened on the halberd.

The two 9 foot Lowardians had been standing between the intruder and his goal, and they separated to let their attacker see what he fighting for. Warhawk spoke as the two split apart.

"So you wish to fight for her… She is nothing but an inanimate object now. What is she to you?"

The blonde's eyes flashed wide in both horror and anger at the sight of his beloved. He knew she was dead, but he had never expected… this. _They had KP… stuffed?_ He thought, and unconsciously his eyes took on a sinister red glow as the blue force around him grew in intensity. The red tip again appeared on the sword, but this time he let it reach his hand, and complete it's journey to the tip of the handle.

He heard a voice in his head… It was the voice of his Sensei. _Stoppable-San, sometimes you may have to kill. Some actions will dictate when this is necessary, but It is up to you to decide whether it is necessary, or not._

His hand clenched the handle of his weapon once again, and muttered to himself. "It's time for this to end." He then spoke loud enough for his foes to hear, "Last time I didn't have a friend with me to help. But this time…" He brought the sword up in front of his body at a 45 degree angle, and changed his stance to be ready for his attack, or to defend.

It was the latter, as Warhawk lunged with an attack, intent on taking out this intruder with a single blow. Instead, he pulled back an arm that was now minus a hand. "What!" He bellowed as he looked at the stump, and idly noticed that it wasn't bleeding for some reason.

Warmonga drew her sidearm and quickly fired three shots, causing a massive fireball to form, and smoke to rise from the floor, obscuring their view. Both laughed at the apparent incineration of their attacker.

The sound of a fan could be heard, and when the smoke cleared, both Warmonga and Warhawk would swear they had seen, for but an instant, a blue fan blowing the smoke and debris away. Then just as quickly, they saw the red sword appear back in the boy's hand.

"I'll say it again… I've come for KP."

The boy strode up in front of the two Lowardians and looked up into their faces, his eyes still glowing a bright red, along with the sword. His arms went straight out from his body, and he rose up to eye level with the 9-foot beings.

"Now."

Warmonga's hand shot out and caught the boy by a leg, and flung him to one side, slamming his body against a wall, knocking numerous hangings to the floor. He just looked at her while staying against the wall.

"I see you two are lost in the art of conversation." His eyes looked down at the weapon he still held in his hand. "Ready for this?" As if in response, the sword began to glow even brighter.

Placing his feet on the wall, the Lowardians weren't ready for the massive onslaught of their attacker as he flew into them, the red blade slicing, and slashing in every direction.

…x x x x…

He now stood amongst numerous body parts. An arm here, a leg there… but the bodies were still intact, with the heads still attached. There was no blood, as every cut had the effect of cauterization, sealing the ends of the stumps, and the torsos were still alive.

"Curse you, human!" Warhawk said through a grimace, as he was feeling pain like he never had before. "Why have you left us… like this? Why do you not kill us? Claim your victory!"

"Sometimes there is no need to kill." They heard the boy mutter, but just barely.

"But there is something about the Lowardian race that you do not know…" He heard Warmonga say, and he looked at her. His brow furrowed when he saw something very strange start to occur. It looked like… something was growing out of the stumps where her arms used to be. "We Lowardians can regenerate lost limbs."

Both Warmonga and Warhawk began to laugh, and then Warhawk finally spoke. "When we are finished with you boy, we will mount you beside your mate, and continue to rule over this puny planet you call Earth! We cannot be stopped! Ha ha ha!"

With a sudden realization, the blond boy knew what had to be done. There was no other way to get around it… He had to do it.

"Regenerate this!" With two quick slashes, he separated the heads from Warhawk and Warmonga, and stood there waiting to see if the unthinkable might happen. It didn't. The two aliens that had killed his KP, and had taken over the world were… dead.

Ron Stoppable had finally… killed. There was no way back now, and he couldn't undo what had been done. He then raised a wrist to his mouth, and spoke two words. "It's done."

…x x x x…

Ron stepped up to the body of Kim, and tears flowed freely from his eyes. He couldn't believe what they had done to her. To… Kim. To KP. Very gently he was able to lift her off the base she was mounted to, and laid her on the floor. With gentle pushing, he was able to straighten out her limbs so she could lie flat, and with grim determination was able to remove the snarl from her face so she looked… serene. He then was able to close her eyelids to cover the lifeless eyes staring at him.

…x x x x…

GJ arrived about 15 minutes later to clean up the mess that was made, and found Ron bent over the body of Kim Possible, weeping almost uncontrollably. A gentle hand lay upon his shoulder, and Ron looked up into the face of Dr. Director.

She gave him a small smile, and spoke in almost a whisper. "Let's go Ronald. She wouldn't want you to fall apart now. Let's give her a proper farewell."

…x x x x…

It was six months to the day after Kim's funeral, and Ron now stood in front of the 12-foot statue that was covered with a large tarp. He stood behind a podium, which was covered with all kinds of microphones and recorders. He had one 3x5-note card, and he really didn't even need that.

Clearing his throat in front of literally thousands of people, and at least 3 dozen TV cameras from all over the world, Ron spoke. "I… really don't have much to say. Kim was an incredible person, and she affected so many lives in so many ways. She truly was a hero to the entire world. She… (Ron cleared his throat again, and took a sip of water) She… she was my… partner, and my girlfriend. Heck… she was more than that."

Ron looked down at Kim's family as they sat at the very front of the audience. Anne was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, and James was sitting with quiet dignity. Jim and Tim were uncharacteristically quiet, and somber.

"As a friend of mine once said, Kim is a reminder to us all that… **We can do anything!**

**"**With that said, I give to the city of Middleton, and the Great State in which we live… this memorial of Kim Possible. May she stand forever, and maybe even longer."

Ron then pointed to a stagehand off to one side, and with the pull of a rope the tarp fell away from the statue it had been covering. The entire audience was hushed to complete silence and awe at what they were seeing.

There stood a 12-foot silver statue of Kim Possible, complete with her mission clothes and wrist Kimmunicator. She was looking down to one side with an extended hand as if to help someone up. She had a smile on her face that seemed to exude the love and compassion she had shown everyone she had helped in all her years as a teen hero.

Before the applause started, Ron spoke again. "I would also like to inform everyone that construction has begun to expand the High School, which will from now on be named KPHS, Kim Possible High School. A new Library will also be built near the Space center that will be called The Kim Possible Library of Arts and Sciences."

The deafening roar of applause and shouts was thundering in Ron's ears. He couldn't help but smile through the tears as he looked out among everyone who was in attendance.

As he stepped off the podium, he was met by everyone he called family: Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P, the Tweebs, Kim's Nana and Uncle Slim, her cousin Joss, and last but not least, his parents, Hana, and Rufus.

Anne Possible spoke through tears as everyone was hugging each other, both individually, and group hugs. "How… how did you do all this Ron?"

"Let's just say I had some money saved up from a few previous… endeavors." He then winked at is dad, who gave a knowing smile.

The end…

* * *

I hope that ending cleared out any disturbing images that other parts may have caused. I want everyone to understand that this is only a one-shot, and that I do not wish ill to the Kim Possible character at all.

If this story is flamed, so be it. I can take it. (I hope…)


End file.
